Espera(nça)
by Lalye
Summary: Syaoran, eu sei que não está tudo da maneira que queríamos que estivesse quando você foi pra China. Me desculpa. É por todos esses erros meus e lacunas minhas que eu não espero retorno. Mas espero uma coisa: que você tenha paciência e leia todas essas cartas que eu vou te enviar a partir de agora. Porque são elas que vão te explicar o motivo de a gente estar terminando.
1. Querido Syaoran,

_Olá, pessoas do fandom de SCC! (: Então, há cerca de meia hora atrás me veio esse enredo na cabeça e eu to escrevendo. Na medida em que escrever, vou publicar por motivos de a vida ter dessas 3. É pra ser um projeto bonitinho, enquanto eu termino minha fic de Ranma 1/2 e reviso a que eu postava desd 2008 de SCC e que está num limbo dozinfern. Aproveitando aqui nas férias, vamos ver o que rola (: A proposta dessa fic aqui é não ser MUITO longa, mas abrir a história dentro do espaço de tempo em que o Syoran sai, para o tempo em que ele volta. A princípio serão capitulos curtos que irão compor uma carta muito longa que Sakura vai escrevendo pro Syaoran. Espero que vocês leiam/gostem/comentem. Vlws 3_

* * *

Eu queria saber o que dizer - saber o que TE dizer - mas eu não sei mais. Não é como se fosse a questão do tempo, ou da distância, ou qualquer uma dessas barreiras de onde vem todos os filmes de ficção científica. NÓS vivemos no irreal, e sabemos que não é disso que se trata. O tempo eu posso parar, as distâncias eu posso voar. Mas eu nunca pude alterar os sentimentos.

E é sobre eles que eu queria escrever. Tantos deles, todos eles. Você esteve tão longe e por tanto tempo que eu não sei como começar. É simplesmente… estranho, como tudo mudou nesse intervalo - até mesmo as menores coisas. E isso ainda não quer dizer que tenha sido por causa do tempo ou do espaço - foram, basicamente, os sentimentos. Justamente aqueles por quais a gente lutou há tantos anos atrás, você lembra? Eu sei que sim - espero que sim - porque se você não se lembra, acho que não há nem mais nada a dizer aqui.

Mas acho que eu tenho medo de que você não se lembre, então, não espero sua resposta. Não mais. Já esperei todas as cartas que pude esperar - e as recebi. Mas percebi que mesmo nessa comunicação textual que desenvolvemos ao longo desses anos em que esteve longe, existem lacunas incorrigíveis, e foi nelas que os sentimentos se alteraram. Eu creio que vi suas lacunas, e eu estive consciente de todas aquelas que deixei. E agora eu tenho um terrível medo de que elas se preencham. Acho que não estou preparada para saber dessas coisas. E é basicamente por isso que estou te escrevendo isso: é porque eu não espero mais.

Parece contraditório, eu sei. Comecei dizendo que não sabia o que te dizer e agora, veja só, te escrevo a maior carta que já escrevi na minha vida. Devo agradecer à tecnologia por me permitir digitar ela, e não precisar mais escrever à mão. Entretanto, eu creio que vou enviá-la pelos meios tradicionais. Não sei se suporto a agilidade dos e-mails para essas questões, querido. Ah. Aiai.

Eu confesso que estou bastante confusa (você percebeu), mas estou tentando por meios tortuosos te contar algumas coisas. É algo como as MINHAS lacunas, e são o tipo de coisa que eu não queria ler. Mas eu me sinto tão encurralada pelos meus sentimentos - veja só, Kero anda me importunando para que eu crie vergonha na cara e seja honesta - que não pude deixar de te expor justamente ao tipo de coisa que eu não queria ser exposta: às respostas que eu não espero mais.

Você se lembra que eu tinha te dito que estava na sétima fase de jornalismo em Tokio? Bem, não estou mais. Eu tranquei faz mais de um ano e tive receio de te contar. Eu sei que você detesta (parece detestar) a maneira como eu sou displicente com os meus estudos, e então eu tive medo que você brigasse comigo por correspondência. Faz sentido isso? haha. Então, é só o começo das coisas que eu preciso te contar.

Sei que agora você deve estar meio receoso com essa carta. Eu estou também. Sei o que ela significa para um certo nós que se formou durante nossa antiga amizade, e agora durante um relacionamento que eu nem sei qual é - e acho que aqui você precisa confessar que não sabe também. Syaoran, eu sei que não está tudo da maneira que queríamos que estivesse quando você foi pra China. Me desculpa. É por todos esses erros meus e lacunas minhas que eu não espero retorno. Mas espero uma coisa: que você tenha paciência e leia todas essas cartas que eu vou te enviar a partir de agora. Porque são elas que vão te explicar o motivo de a gente estar terminando.


	2. Preciso te dizer:

Percebi ontem que não coloquei cabeçalho na carta anterior. Bem, o arquivo do Word nunca me lembra de colocar essas coisinhas que a etiqueta das cartas pede - e que nos e-mails não são necessárias. Então talvez eu faça o resto por e-mail. Sei lá, você vai descobrir quando chegar aí. O importante é que você leia - e não responda - e eu sei que tanto seu correio, quanto seu e-mail, são religiosamente verificados todos os dias, não é mesmo?

Bem, eu te dei um spoiler na carta passada, não é? Sim, eu tranquei jornalismo. Porque? Não era pra mim, Syaoran! Assim como Educação Física, Administração ou qualquer outro curso que eu tentei nesse tempo. Desculpa te iludir por tanto tempo, mas acho que graduação não está para mim e nunca esteve. Talvez essa tenha sido uma das minhas lacunas mais fáceis de notar, porque se você me conhece tão bem quanto eu espero que conheça, notaria que eu nunca fui disciplinada o bastante para gostar de me comprometer dessa maneira com os estudos.

Eu ando fazendo cursos de culinária, para falar a verdade. Não te obrigam a entregar relatórios e monografias, e ainda por cima Tomoyo está me ajudando a ganhar algum dinheiro com isso. Ela compra minhas tortinhas e afins para revender aos funcionários da empresa dela no café - e se você quer saber, eu estou fazendo um certo sucesso por lá.

Eu não te contei antes sobre toda essa mudança de rumo porque ainda está fresco na minha memória o seu discurso de porque-você-deve-ter-um-curso-superior. Olhe, se eu entrar em algum agora talvez seja gastronomia. Mas ainda assim eu preferia ficar só na área de confeitaria e pra mim estava bom. Os trabalhos universitários são muito chatos, Syaoran! Não sei como você aguenta. E por mais divertido que seja fazer reportagens em festivais e olhos de furação, não estava mais valendo a pena para mim passar quatro ou cinco anos estudando para isso.

Tá bom. Na verdade tem _mais um_ motivo para eu ter saído da universidade sem te contar.

E ele é meio vergonhoso.

E eu disse que ia contar, a Tomoyo disse pra eu contar, até o Yue, quando eu perguntei, disse que eu deveria contar. Na verdade ele disse que eu deveria ter ido até você nesse meio tempo e ter uma boa conversa. Mas vamos fingir que não sabemos o quanto eu fiquei covarde depois que minhas missões de cardcaptor acabaram. Anh. Então.

Quando eu te falei que não era questão tempo-espacial, mas de sentimentos, era também sobre esse tipo de coisa que eu queria falar. Eu não gosto menos de você - eu olho suas redes sociais e suas fotos com uma frequência que te deixaria com medo, e não lisonjeado. Mas os sentimentos, tais como as lembranças, ficam confusos com muita facilidade, principalmente com pessoas como eu. E eu andei muito confusa nesses tempos.

Havia um colega (isso vai ficar estranho) no curso - que eu só fui perceber depois da terceira fase, sério - e que, de acordo com a Tomoyo (você sabe o quanto eu sou tapada), investia alto em mim. E, como eu sou tapada, só percebi um bom tempo depois. E eu fiquei bem aflita. E eu não deixei de pensar em você por isso. E é engraçado porque apesar de tudo isso que eu preciso de te contar, Syoran, apesar de todo tempo-espaço e sentimentos, tudo é sobre você. Quando essas coisas aconteciam, era em você que eu pensava primeiro. E não importa o quanto eu fale das lacunas e de não esperar mais e ainda diga um tanto de besteiras: eu penso em você, Syaoran, mais do que minhas lacunas E não lacunas deixam transparecer.

E eu sei que isso parece não fazer realmente sentido, e eu disse que estava confusa, e é por não saber como dizer todas essas coisas que eu preciso é que eu evitei tanto começar essa carta. É porque eu sempre penso em você primeiro MAS:

O problema é que depois eu preciso pensar nas outras coisas.


	3. Não é culpa sua

Acho que você se lembra bem do Touya, não é? Então, depois que ele e o Yukito se casaram eu fui pra Universidade. Meu irmão, orgulhoso do jeito que é, foi junto com a desculpa de que o Yue não podia ficar longe de mim, logo, ele e o Yukito precisariam ficar por perto. Creio que disso tudo você se lembre. E, provavelmente sabe que, na verdade, o Touya queria mesmo era ficar de olho em mim. Porque, para ele, eu ter crescido de tamanho não significa necessariamente que eu não tenha mais 10 anos de idade.

Isso tudo me deixou mais segura em sair de Tomoeda, e acho que te contei isso. Não importa o quanto eu e ele briguemos, eu me sinto muito mais segura quando sei que o Touya está em algum lugar na mesma cidade que eu. E isso me ajudou a não pirar quando todas essas coisas estranhas que eu vou te contar aconteceram.

Sei que terminei a última carta abruptamente, e isso não é muito legal, desculpa. Mas eu estou enrolando pra preencher as lacunas porque não é fácil contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo nesses últimos anos. No ensino médio, na escola, em Tomoeda a minha vida seguia tranquila e pacífica, como você a havia deixado. Os garotos e as festas nunca mexeram comigo lá, porque existia toda uma realidade que envolvia você mesmo na sua ausência. Todos sabiam de nós, e ninguém desafiava meus sentimentos quanto a isso. Eu me sentia totalmente confortável naquele mundo em que eu estava te esperando - a cada dia e a cada hora - para que em algum momento você chegasse e nós ficássemos juntos para sempre.

É bonito isso, não é?

Mas aconteceu o lance de eu ter ganhado a bolsa em outra cidade, e todo mundo ter achado super bacana eu ir pra uma cidade grande, e você olhar a grade do curso e o currículo de todos os professores e ter a certeza absoluta de que aquela era a melhor escolha e eu - que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca quis te decepcionar - acabei indo com muita esperança de que era realmente o melhor pra mim.

E agora, parando para pensar, não sei se foi. Eu te decepcionei, de qualquer maneira, e no final das contas eu deveria realmente ter pesado melhor as coisas antes de partir pra essa vida nova. Porque, Syaoran, não importa o quanto eu quisesse impressionar a todos e a você, principalmente, todas as minhas escolhas são sobre a minha vida. E eu sinto as vezes como se o tempo todo eu estivesse tentando escolher a minha vida em função de outras, mas não pode ser assim.

É engraçado porque mesmo você não estando aqui, hoje eu me sinto dentro de uma espécie de relação em que eu me calei - pelo simples fato de eu te adorar e adorar a sua lembrança de uma maneira quase doentia. Antes que eu finalmente retornasse à Tomoeda e a uma certa vida em que eu realmente gosto de estar, eu foquei muitas vezes em uma vida em que eu fosse digna do garoto mais bonito, inteligente, forte e perfeito de todo o mundo - você - o sonho adolescente de toda menina heterossexual como eu. A minha autoestima antes tão saudável se tornou algo muito estranho depois que você foi embora. Porque eu não tinha apenas medo das suas lacunas e te perder entre elas, eu simplesmente tentava ignorar que elas existissem.

Você não é perfeito, Syaoran. Eu li muitas de suas cartas e e-mails de forma errada. Há um mês atrás - quando eu estava no auge da aflição em começar a te escrever ou não - eu reli todas as coisas que você me enviou (coisa pra caramba, né?) e eu percebi que eu sempre te interpretei muito errado. Eu entendi suas sugestões como obrigações, suas preocupações como uma super proteção da qual eu não me achava digna, e tudo o que você dizia era contorcido por alguma espécie de medo em não ser para você. Sendo que eu nunca precisei te conquistar, eu nunca precisei ser nada para você gostar de mim. É muito louco, não é mesmo?

Eu só percebi tudo isso depois que eu vi o quanto eu tava vivendo uma vida que eu não queria viver. E isso não significa que você seja - nos termos da Tomoyo (não sobre você, particularmente) - um machista opressor e que eu estivesse em uma relação abusiva. Você nem estava aqui! E na verdade foi tudo um golpe da minha autoestima desbotada por um relacionamento à distância que me deixava cada vez mais insegura. E antes que eu fosse para Tokio e voltado, eu não havia percebido tudo isso.

E, em alguma instância, quem me ajudou a perceber isso - muito embora isso tenha acontecido de uma maneira até ruim - foi o Yoshiro. Sim, aquele colega que gostava de mim, um tanto quanto mais do que eu gostava dele.


	4. Talvez não seja minha também

Antes que você pense que eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa e estou levando vocês dois na conversa, eu nem cheguei a namorar com ele. O fato é que ele realmente investia em mim. Ele aparecia onde eu estivesse, encontrava tudo quanto era desculpa para ficar por perto e puxar assunto. Era um cara bem bacana, na verdade. Mas mesmo que eu não tivesse você há quilômetros de distância, e eu resolvesse ficar de verdade com ele, seria uma relação bastante unilaretal. Eu me sentia sim sozinha em Tokio, mesmo com o Touya e o Yukito (que na verdade trabalhavam o tempo todo) e com o Kero. Todos os outros estavam longe e eu também não tinha muito tempo para sair caçando amigos.

Lembra que eu dizia naquela época que fazia alguns bicos além do estágio? Acho que cheguei a contar que um deles era num restaurante perto de onde eu morava. Bem, eu não tinha muito tempo entre o curso-estágio-bico, mas como o restaurante sempre precisava de mais gente, o rapaz conseguiu um emprego lá também. No caso, não era eu quem estava arranjando tempo para amizades novas, ele que arranjava espaços para ele na minha agenda. E mesmo com todas as técnicas constantes de sedução, ele era bem divertido e era bem legal trabalhar junto com um amigo.

Sim, amigo. Era o que eu tentava criar de confortável entre eu e ele. Mas era bem difícil.

Só não é mais difícil do que contar isso pra você.

E eu não vou entrar em detalhes porque sei o quão a existência deles pode vir a ser desconfortável na sua leitura.

Como eu disse, eu me sentia sozinha - e isso não é bem uma justificativa, mas é e eu sou confusa assim mesmo. Yoshiro era legal, bonito, insistente, mas não era você. Sei que não deveria te colocar em um patamar de perfeição mas isso é bem difícil quando julgamos o seu facebook, querido. Mas eu ainda sentia muito as lacunas entre eu e você, e quando eu contava a ele sobre nós - veja, o rapaz havia realmente se tornado meu amigo - ele atenuava essas lacunas ainda mais. Por um lado, me fez notar uma porção de coisas, por outro, eu sabia que fazia parte da estratégia dele, para me desvincular de você.

Ele conseguiu, no final das contas, não é? Estamos terminando Syoran, é verdade. Mas não por causa dele, unicamente. Na verdade ele me fez perceber o quanto eu havia criado uma ideia errada de mim mesma, na tentativa de me criar de uma maneira melhor pra você, mas que me desligava cada vez mais de quem eu realmente ERA. E isso foi muito bom para mim. Mas, Yoshiro me criou muitos problemas.

Pela parte mais vergonhosa dessa parte da história.

Um dia a gente saiu.

Sim, tipo um encontro. Porque por mais que eu pense em você, sempre e muito, eu precisava pensar em mim também. E eu estava notando isso de maneira muito vívida naquele momento. Podemos dizer que parte da estratégia de Yoshiro deu certo, porque eu caí na conversa dele de que eu deveria viver mais a minha vida, e eu decidi viver. Mas não foi como eu queria que fosse.

Yoshiro não soube entender que, apesar dessa tentativa, ele não iria ser mais do que meu amigo. Quando eu cedi à tentativa dele de testar algo que não fosse amizade, eu percebi, claramente, que com ele não ia passar disso.

Mas ele não aceitou.

Continuou insistindo e insistindo e tentando fazer minha cabeça até que eu resolvi dar um basta e tirar ele da minha vida.

Mas ele não quis ir embora.

Eu já não estava contente com o curso, já ia trancar no próximo semestre, então resolvi trancar no meio mesmo e sair finalmente das vistas do Yoshiro. Ele veio atrás, tentando me fazer ter algo com ele que eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não teria, e então eu usei a cartão IRMÃO, a mais poderosa de todas, e pra resolver de vez eu sumi de Tokio.

E voltei pra Tomoeda com um pedido judicial para que ele não se aproxime mais de mim.


	5. Essas coisas acontecem

Acho que tive vergonha de te contar essa parte da história porque eu não me mantive firme o bastante em relação ao Yoshiro e não me orgulho em nada do que fiz. Eu tentei com ele e não deveria ter tentado - não sem conversar com você previamente, e não posteriormente em tom de confissão, como estou fazendo agora. Eu não fui nada honesta e não consigo ter ideia de como você está se sentindo em relação a tudo isso, mas, como eu já te disse nas cartas anteriores, eu não espero resposta.

E, ainda, prefiro limpar o nosso fim para que seja no mínimo tão sincero quanto foi nosso começo, Syaoran. Mesmo tardiamente eu quero terminar sendo clara como água, me purificando de tudo o que eu sujei nesse meio tempo.

Mas tudo o que acontece na vida, mesmo as situações mais traumáticas, acabam nos servindo de alguma coisa. E eu estou em Tomoeda já faz mais de um ano e ainda não havia te contado que tranquei a graduação justamente porque não sabia como justificar de maneira convincente.

Eu fiquei bastante deprimida quando voltei. Me sentindo mal, suja, sei lá. No mundo em que a gente vive passar por uma coisa dessas é muito complicado e eu me senti culpada até o osso por muito, muito tempo. Mas com muita conversa com a Tomoyo e com todo mundo que queria me ajudar, eu me reestabeleci. As cartas também me ajudaram muito - todas muito fofas 3 - e eu pude entender por completo porque, há tantos e tantos anos atrás, o Clow resolveu criá-las. Minha casa estava sempre repleta de flores, e mimos por toda parte. Eu me senti verdadeiramente amada por toda a minha família e pelos meus amigos. E então pude, confortavelmente, reavaliar a minha situação na vida.

Talvez, agora pensando bem, você tenha notado minha melancolia em alguma das cartas e meu sumiço das redes sociais. Eu, por outro lado, notei que você parecia receoso em perguntar demais naquela época, e suas cartas se resumiam a fatos do cotidiano como o casamento da sua irmã e seus estudos. Eu me pergunto hoje se isso se deve às minhas lacunas ou às suas.

A volta para Tomoeda me deu muito tempo pra pensar em mim mesma de novo. A foto do meu facebook é bem antiga, e não tenho postado nenhuma nova, mas eu andei mudando um pouco o visual também. Cortei meu cabelo bem mais curto - acabei mudando aos poucos também o jeito de me vestir e tudo mais. Acho que me sinto mais livre, agora que estou vivendo do meu jeito.

Meu pai (nossa, até agora nem tinha falado dele!) ficou muito contente depois que eu me reestabeleci aqui. Ele ficou muito preocupado enquanto estive em Tokio, e quando eu voltei ele mal saía de casa, ficava muito perto de mim o tempo todo. Agora ele tá aproveitando mais a aposentadoria dele para viajar e revisitar lugares no mundo que ele gosta - em geral lugares que arqueólogos gostam. Mas tem sido muito presente na minha vida, e isso é muito bom. Eu tenho, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor pai do mundo.

Mas eu também evitei contar pra ele tudo aquilo que aconteceu em Tokio. Eu demorei a contar, enrolei muito, e só não enrolei mais em contar pra ele do que pra você, porque ele sabe que as coisas não estão no lugar só de olhar para elas. Ele entendeu que algo estava errado assim que pus os pés em casa com as minhas malas, e só esperou eu contar por conta própria porque entendia que eu deveria saber a hora certa para contar. Até hoje eu não sei como e o que da história Touya contou para ele - apesar de eu ter sido muito honesta com meu pai (tanto quanto estou sendo com você agora), sei que meu ponto de vista esconde muitos outros que meu irmão não deixa escapar de maneira alguma.

Sei que deve ter sido doloroso para meu pai saber de todas essas coisas, mas ele não foi duro comigo em momento nenhum. Ele não me repreendeu, não me culpou, e isso me ajudou muito - na verdade ele me mostrou de uma maneira muito acolhedora e suave algo que todos que realmente me amavam tentavam me mostrar: a gente não pode se martirizar pelo que acontece quando estamos confusos. Há pessoas que exploram nossa confusão mental, e isso é cruel. O processo foi complicado, mas eu consegui extinguir quase completamente a culpa e a angústia. Essa carta é, em partes, o processo final da minha redenção no que se diz respeito ao caso Yoshiro - pois pretendo, por meio dela, livrar a parte da culpa atrelada à você.

E antes de começar a escrever essa carta eu fui até meu pai, e conversei com ele sobre todos os motivos pelos quais a gente está terminando. Eu não tenho certeza se foi um desabafo ou um pedido de aconselhamento, mas foi uma conversa bem longa pois a minha vida, embora fisicamente distante da sua, é completamente atrelada a você emocionalmente. É engraçado, mas quando eu conversei com ele eu percebi que as consequências do fim do nosso namoro não mudam quase nada na minha rotina, no meu cotidiano e no modo como eu administro as minhas coisas. Mas, por outro lado, o nosso fim significa um rompimento gigantesco com uma Sakura que existiu até o início dessa carta. Eu me sinto como se estivesse mudando de país.

E eu descobri, conversando com o meu pai, que ele discorda, por vários motivos que eu vou te enumerar, do meu término com você - da minha mudança do país Syaoran.

PS: Não adianta insistir, eu não vou abrir as suas mensagens! Eu disse que não espero resposta e não vou ler a sua, no mínimo, até você ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Não insista.


	6. Mas precisamos refletir

_Tem alguém lendo isso daqui? T_T_

* * *

Ser filha da "sabedoria" de Clow é maravilhoso, mas não é de todo fácil. É claro que meu pai sempre tornou as coisas muito fáceis para mim e isso é bom. Sempre encontrar carinho, apoio, palavras sábias, confiança e um abrigo emocional do tamanho do nosso planeta. Mas eu preciso confessar que também é terrível para mim, as vezes, não ter passado por aquela fase em que se tem a certeza absoluta de que os pais estão sempre errados sobre tudo. Meu pai sempre está tão certo que eu nunca tive a chance de fazer besteira por conta própria e me sentir revolucionária, pois em tudo o que eu escolho, mesmo que diferindo do que ele acredita, ele sempre está definitivamente certo e me dá, ainda por cima, toda a liberdade para acreditar que nem eu estou realmente errada.

Você conhece a história dos meus pais porque eu já te contei. O amor deles é lindo e eterno, e ele rega o meu núcleo familiar todos os dias, pois continua vivo mesmo com a morte da minha mãe. Eu fui criada pelo amor dos meus pais embora orfã de mãe, porque meu pai nunca deixou transparecer a falta desse amor, ele está em tudo aqui na minha casa - nos gestos do meu pai ao cuidar de mim e do meu irmão, nas histórias que ele conta sobre a vida deles, em toda a presença da minha mãe que está aqui em porta-retratos, pinturas e em todas as coisas que ela gostava de fazer. Talvez por ele ser a reencarnação do Clow e ter uma visão e sabedoria muito diferente sobre as coisas, ou por enxergar em mim e no meu irmão a vida da mamãe, é como se ela não tivesse realmente partido e ele não se sentisse realmente sozinho. E tudo isso molda a visão que ele tem sobre amor e a visão sobre o nosso relacionamento e o que ele se tornou.

Meu pai acredita no amor que sinto por você, apesar de todas as coisas que eu fiz (as que eu já te contei e as que irei contar). Ele vê em nós coisas que eu não consigo enxergar e posso compreender isso pois o amor dele é infinito e inalterável enquanto o nosso, querido, é humano. Como eu disse na primeira parte dessa carta, para além do tempo e o espaço o que muda em nós são os sentimentos - e talvez, só talvez, os nossos não fossem sublimes tanto quanto eu sonhei, ou pelo menos suas novas formas não sejam, para sustentar todas as mudanças que ocorreram em nós, explicitadas a todo momento por nossas lacunas e as tantas vezes em que pudemos estar juntos e não estivemos.

Um dos motivos, portanto, por eu estar terminando com você, para além da história que já te contei, são as mudanças pelas quais passamos - em tantos âmbitos - que eu temo que não sustentem mais o nosso amor e, quem dirá, o nosso relacionamento. E sim, eu sei que pareço pessimista demais por dizer que nosso amor possuir fraquezas, ainda mais para quem se dispõe a fazer esse monólogo todo para justificar um término que a pessoa mais sábia do mundo acha um desperdício.

Mas, acredite, não se trata realmente de pessimismo, acredite.

Eu sou o resultado de um amor que foi além da morte mas isso não significa que hoje eu possa vivê-lo em todas as minhas relações. Meu pai crê que o sentimento que tenho por você tem potencial para que eu crie uma nova forma de amor baseado nesse em que eu fui criada. Ele acredita que meu amor tem o poder da minha mágica, e que por meio dessas duas coisas nós podemos transformar nossas vidas - nossos futuros - em algo grandioso, em um amor poderoso à nossa maneira. É lindo, eu sei. Eu pareço uma desacreditada por simplesmente não tentar, só jogar a toalha e ir fazer outra coisa da minha vida sem nem tentar ir até a China ou te pedir para vir ao Japão para esclarecer tudo - não atendendo as suas ligações e não abrindo seus e-mails, mensagens e te bloqueando sem ouvir o que você tem para me dizer. Parece covardia, não?

Por outro lado, em todos esses anos em que você esteve longe, até o momento em que eu comecei a enviar este tratado sobre nosso término, você não ofereceu resistência às lacunas e à distância. Você questionava sobre meu dia, questionava sobre minha rotina, mas nunca perguntou como eu me sentia acerca de muitas coisas e isso foi algo que eu só percebi recentemente. Você me deu um gigantesco espaço para que eu contasse o que eu quisesse, apenas, e eu fiz o mesmo com você, inconscientemente. Eu me pergunto até onde isso está certo, até onde estamos nos mantendo fiéis a nós mesmos ou apenas ao nosso antigo e, até certo ponto, infantil amor. Mas isso tudo, é claro, não justifica o fato de agora eu estar terminando com você de maneira abrupta e sem te dar nenhuma chance de resposta.

Bem, querido, talvez, dessas três coisas (pessimismo, descrédito e medo), a que mais me impulsiona a terminar com você seja a terceira. Se as nossas mudanças criaram lacunas, e elas tornaram nossos sentimentos diferentes daqueles que nos fizeram começar essa história, e hoje eu não espero mais a resposta delas, é porque eu tenho um medo absurdo do que elas representam, e da mudança dos sentimentos de você para mim, porque eu tenho o domínio sobre aquelas de mim para você, que seriam completamente ambíguas não fosse o medo. O pessimismo e o descrédito vem dessa dúvida que eu não quero ter respondida, são filhas da carta que eu não quero receber, da espera pela qual eu não quero passar e da esperança que eu não quero ter, pois os meus sentimentos são bambos e geram dúvidas entre o que ainda resta de nós em um eu e você.

E antes que eu me torne mais confusa do que já estou, porque foi mais fácil justificar para o meu pai, ouvir as razões dele, pensar, matutar, refletir e estruturar mentalmente uma carta do que realmente escrevê-la para você e eu já sinto uma batata na minha garganta. Isso está se tornando uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que eu pensei quando comecei, e creio que escrever tenha sido a única maneira porque eu duvido que conseguiria falar tudo isso para você sem ter um ataque de nervos ou qualquer outra coisa, porque já estou tremendo só de precisar fazer isso e...


	7. Sobre a nossa espera

_Obrigaaaada por continuarem lendo! Fernanda, não consigo responder sua review porque não tens conta. Fiquei muito contente com a tua review e o retorno preciso sobre a minha história. Espero não te desapontar! haha_

* * *

Agora eu posso começar a escrever de novo. Anteontem eu fiquei muito nervosa, me desculpa. Cozinhei ontem o dia inteiro, fui levar os doces pessoalmente para Tomoyo ontem, na empresa dela, e depois ela me trouxe pra casa de carro. Foi bom passear, esparecer e conversar com a minha amiga. Ela me deixou mais tranquila para terminar essa tarefa - mas, apesar de compreender meus motivos, ralhou comigo por não estar te respondendo. Ela não entende _esse_ meu medo, por mais que eu explique.

Enfim, não vou me alongar nisso de novo. Continuando no tópico que eu abri na última carta (que não sei se é realmente uma carta), poque ainda tenho outros tópicos que eu listei em uma folhinha ontem para não perder tanto assim o foco. Está se tornando uma tarefa realmente difícil isso aqui.

Perceba que, no meu último relato, eu falei que meu pai acredita no amor que sinto por você. Talvez tenha passado despercebido, talvez não. A questão é: eu ainda o sinto, Syaoran. Os meus sentimentos mudaram mas existe algo que me prende a você. Eu não consigo entender se são minhas memórias, se é um personagem fictício que eu criei em cima de você preenchendo à minha maneira suas lacunas, se é real ou algum vestígio dessa esperança que eu estou tentando desesperadamente conter. Seja o que for, parte do nosso término é uma tentativa de me desvencilhar de você e ver até onde esses sentimentos vão quando forem livres - perceber como é realmente a minha vida sem uma fantasia de Syaoran. E nesse ponto, não podemos negar, querido, que nosso relacionamento é uma fantasia. Faz anos que não nos vemos _ao vivo_.

Meu pai acredita que meus sentimentos já são são livres, e que minha tentativa de racionalização deles está me atrapalhando a te enxergar de verdade - que existe mais na nossa relação do que eu estou calculando e que, se eu tivesse uma conversa franca com você, eu descobriria uma série de coisas das quais eu estou me escondendo, mas que são importantes para que o nosso amor não seja jogado fora em vão.

Eu discordo disso porque penso que há mais em jogo do que simplesmente a minha racionalização. Nos últimos tempos eu tenho acreditado que só poderia te enxergar de verdade se você estivesse aqui por _inteiro_ , e das vezes em que revisei suas cartas, e-mails e mensagens, eu percebi que, na verdade, eu só tenho partes de você. Partes desconexas e incompletas. Eu poderia acreditar no meu pai, não racionalizar as coisas e continuar com um status de facebook como se você estivesse inteiro para mim, mas não está. Você poderia, mas optou por não estar, e em algum momento eu fiz a mesma escolha. Quando eu disse isso para o meu pai ele falou "Então marque um encontro com ele, Sakura!". Mas é, obviamente, mas fácil falar do que fazer. Até porque, não é como se nós não estivéssemos anos a fio no " _mês que vem ele/ela vai vir me visitar"_. Dá sempre algo errado Syaoran, não é mesmo?

Eu perdi muito tempo, nesses anos todos, pensando no motivo por trás de tantos fracassos nossos em pegar um avião e ir para outro país ver quem nós dizemos tanto amar. Isso dá um nó muito apertado na minha garganta, e eu já estou cansada dele. A única vez em que isso deu certo foi lindo, sim. Mas naquela época eu ainda era uma colegial, e é muito difícil estar sozinha fisicamente hoje em dia. Não vou atropelar o assunto da próxima carta porque ainda preciso dizer algo sobre essa: eu preciso aprender a respirar sem esperar você, Syaoran. Essa é uma espera que precisa acabar, para que eu possa provar de uma vida adulta sem ela. Meu pai diz que eu deveria ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre isso, que você também me espera.

Talvez, em vez de renovar meus votos de espera novamente no nosso próximo aniversário de namoro, eu prefira encerrá-la. É claro que todos pensam que a maneira mais apropriada seria pegar o primeiro voo para a China. Mas você não fez isso (embora esteja bem agitado com o nosso término, aparentemente), então não me sinto mais tão confortável para ir atrás de respostas que eu não espero ter. Eu estou terminando com você porque decidi, com o poder que a mim enquanto namorada foi atribuído anos atrás, encerrar essa espera à minha maneira.

Me dói dizer isso, mas recomendo a você que, depois que eu finalizar esse nosso término, não me espere também.


	8. Suas implicações físicas

_Espero não desapontar com esse capítulo grandinho e cheio de gracinhas sem graça da Sakura. IHASDIUHASD Obrigada por continuarem lendo!_

* * *

Hoje de manhã eu reorganizei todo o meu quarto, de novo. Acho que eu já devo ter feito isso umas cinco vezes nesse curto intervalo de tempo entre eu decidir começar a te escrever até agora. Se essa carta é a minha preparação psicológica para o nosso fim, meu quarto é a preparação física/espacial. Estou me acostumando a construir um universo que não seja baseado nas minhas memórias de você.

Mas dessa vez, tive uma motivação diferente. Eu confesso que estava muito nervosa nos últimos dias, e é por isso também que demorei a conseguir me concentrar nessa carta de novo. A culpa é sua dessa vez, sabia? É claro que sabia. Porque você não está conseguindo seguir minhas (explícitas, claras, transparentes) recomendações e está me fazendo perder a bendita linha de raciocínio. Truque sujo, aquele, Syaoran. Você sabia que a mãe dele está doente, não sabia? Incomodar e pedir ajuda do Yamazaki, sendo que ele está em uma situação tão difícil! Eu pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa para ele me ligar! E eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando te vi na chamada.

Eu já disse que não vou conversar com você até terminar isso. Por que você é tão teimoso? Tem ideia de quanto eu estou me esforçando para não mandar meu amor próprio pro inferno por causa desse seu rosto? E VOCÊ AINDA DECIDE ESFREGAR ELE NO MEU COMPUTADOR! Como se já não fosse difícil o bastante! Eu preciso de espaço, Syaoran! Espaço não significa mandar mensagens por todas as vias possíveis e imagináveis. Só de pensar naquilo eu já volto a ficar nervosa. Vou tomar uma água.

Tá bom. Recomeçando. Limpei meu quarto, arrumei minhas coisas, fiquei mais calma, e agora tá tudo limpo e infantil por aqui. Sim, infantil. Eu acabei adotando uma decoração pré-Syaoran enquanto não tenho tanto dinheiro sobrando para uma decoração pós-Syaoran e você me deu muitas coisas ao longo desses anos que eu precisei encaixotar. E se você está pensando que foi fácil jogar tudo no fundo do armário (aparentemente você não está tendo uma noção muito precisa de quanto tá difícil), é muito complicado lidar com as suas memórias físicas. Meu coração aperta tanto! Eu queria, Syaroan, que as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente. Eu queria que você tivesse me visitado mais vezes, que eu tivesse conseguido ir para a China. Hoje em dia eu vejo que tudo isso não aconteceu por bobeira nossa e me deixa magoada, lá no fundo. Porque daquela vez foi tão… bonito.

Você pensou que eu ia ignorar pelo resto da minha existência o fato de você ter, efetivamente, conseguido me visitar uma vez, não é? Errado. Eu me lembro bem demais daquela vez, até. Sabe porque eu desconsiderei ela até agora? Por causa do Touya. Foi a única vez em longos anos em que você veio, nós andamos de mãos dadas, fomos namorados, eu pude te tocar, você pode me beijar, mas meu irmão não deixou que ficássemos sozinhos um minuto se quer. Tá, éramos adolescentes, mas hoje, parando para pensar, talvez… Syaoran, eu acho que faltou na nossa relação intimidade. Não criamos quase vínculo físico, por mais mágico que fosse sentir sua mão na minha, te abraçar apertado, receber carinho. Somos jovens, temos hormônios e tudo mais. Sei que parece estupidez e eu estou bem envergonhada de falar sobre esse tipo de coisa (o que não deveria acontecer, já que namoramos há anos, prova de que falta intimidade aqui), mas eu disse que ia falar sobre todos os motivos pelos quais a gente está terminando, não é?

E a questão física também é um deles. E por mais antipoético que seja dizer isso, nós crescemos e precisamos ter uma vida física também porque nosso amor não é platônico e eu nunca pretendi que fosse (sem entrar em questões biológicas, hormonais e etc). E talvez as lacunas entre eu e você, que permitiram uma série de coisas, não fossem tão grandes se essa barreira física tivesse sido vencida. Talvez eu não tivesse dado corda pro Yoshiro se nosso relacionamento não estivesse há tanto tempo preso na minha adolescência - quando as coisas não eram tão complicadas.

Parece contraditório falar entre barreiras físicas enquanto 1 - eu vivo repetindo que não é questão de tempo/espaço, que são grandezas Físicas (sei que isso foi ruim, próximo), 2 - é um relacionamento a distância. Mas vamos combinar que, barreiras físicas significam também a tranquilidade em que poderíamos falar sobre esse tipo de coisa se tivéssemos tido algo de verdade naqueles dias em que você esteve aqui, ou se você tivesse me visitado mais vezes, ou se tivéssemos avançado nesse tipo de coisa mesmo que… bem. Realmente não consigo falar desse tipo de coisa com você, desculpa.

Enfim, você é lindo. Isso dói. Eu tenho (e estou dispensando, que coisa) um namorado lindo e que por anos repetiu que me amava e me deu esperanças de uma vida linda. Mas não te parece estranho que eu só tenha dado alguns beijos nele? Eu já estou na casa dos vinte e poucos e nunca pude... E eu juro para você que tento não pensar em como você lida com isso, porque essa é DEFINITIVAMENTE uma resposta que eu não espero. Até porque, eu sei como esse tipo de coisa incomoda. Sorte sua que meu caráter só permitiu um beijo no Yoshiro e punição mental eterna depois disso.

Você consegue entender porque me deixa tão aflita te ver nas redes sociais e falar com você por chamadas de vídeo e, ainda, depois de ter te evitado por algumas semanas, te ver de novo daquela maneira estranha? Eu queria demais que as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim. Eu percebi que você está preocupado. Não queria pensar sobre isso mas percebi. Eu vi que você estava com olheiras. E eu ando me odiando um pouco por sentir esse frio na barriga por conta disso. Me faz sentir culpa e ter algum fio de esperança e…

Vamos falar de outra coisa dentro desse assunto. Vou bancar a engraçadinha mesmo estando nervosa, porque está sendo minha maneira de lidar com essa parte que não deveria estar sendo tão constrangedora quanto está sendo. Apesar de ser bem provável que você não ache graça, mas que seja. Bem, a Tomoyo tem uma nota gigantesca no celular dela sobre nós dois.

Antes que você comece a ter medo, na verdade é uma lista onde todos os itens começam assim: "O Syaoran é lindo, mas…". Isso começou antes do celular dela, na verdade. Eram notas adesivas no mural dela, mas eram muitos itens e os smartphones permitiram um novo método para essa lista. De tempos em tempos eu ficava triste por você estar longe e tudo mais, e eu acabava falando que você era lindo tantas vezes, que a Tomoyo resolveu começar a lista.

A tal lista conta com 274 itens, sendo que alguns fazem sentido e outros não - acabou virando mais uma piada nossa, no fim das contas. Essa semana a Tomoyo adicionou "272 - O Syaoran é lindo, mas o Yamazaki é mais.", eu roubei o celular da mão dela e escrevi o 273 "O Syaoran é lindo, mas o Yamazaki merece uma surra". O último ela escreveu hoje, algo sobre eu estar desenvolvendo TOC ou algo do tipo. Você pegou a ideia, né?

Bem, essa lista não teve nenhuma influência direta no nosso término, antes que você vá atrás da Tomoyo tirar satisfações. No começo foi pra aliviar minha tristeza, fazendo algo engraçadinho. Sabe, você é realmente lindo (eu disse isso mais vezes do que deveria nessa carta toda), mas nossa relação não se sustentou como deveria, por todos os motivos que estou te contando, e a questão física também foi um deles. A lista serve, nesse momento, como uma boa ilustração disso. Um dos itens mais incessantemente citados pela Tomoyo é o 16, e eu MORRO de vergonha dele.

"16 - O Syaoran é lindo, mas a Sakura está subindo pelas paredes". O que é um grande exagero por parte da Tomoyo. Por isso que "17 - O Syaoran é lindo, mas ele tem namorada e a Tomoyo está encalhada" foi minha vingancinha infantil na época. Por mais caricato que tudo isso seja, ainda reflete um pouco da nossa relação, Syaoran. Ela se tornou distante, psicológica e fisicamente. Não sei dizer qual o grau de relevância disso para o nosso término, em comparação com os outros motivos - mas ainda é relevante, pois esse afastamento também gerou lacunas que me fizeram, em muitos momentos, querer ter uma vida diferente, onde eu pudesse ser livre como a Tomoyo. Eu acho que, de alguma forma, é isso o que eu estou buscando, já que você nunca - ou quase nunca - esteve aqui.

Sem contar que, nesse ponto, meu corpo já não conhece mais o seu. Crescemos depois do nosso último encontro. Nos tornamos adultos, amadurecemos de diversas maneiras. Viramos, no aspecto físico, estranhos.

* * *

 _E, finalmente, Syaoran aparece! [Fic acabando, gente. Planejando as próximas, já.]_


	9. E sentimentais - que nos fez terminar

_EEEEE. Terminei. (OU SERÁ QUE NÃO?) Fim da carta da Sakura. Lidem com isso (eu estou tentando lidar, ainda.)_

 _Espero não ter decepcionado até aqui. Me enrolei horrores pra publicar porque não sabia se estava realmente pronto, mas acho que não posso mais adiar esse fim. Todos sabíamos que ele chegaria, então ele está aqui. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando as reflexões da Sakurinha. :* Boa leitura._

* * *

Engraçado eu ter começado tudo isso dizendo que não sabia o que dizer, e agora ter escrito mais de 15 páginas no word. De repente eu nem consigo acreditar direito que estou realmente fazendo isso. Tudo começou com um sentimento de confusão, lá atrás, em algum dos momentos em que eu liguei para a Tomoyo de Tokio contando várias novidades, e ela disse pela primeira vez que Yoshiro tinha um _crush_ em mim - coisa que até então eu não tinha notado. Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que eu notei com alguma consistência que eu não poderia deixar alguém se aproximar de mim, porque namorava você, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha você perto de mim, porque você estava longe.

Isso, num primeiro momento, me fez sentir solitária. Eu te ligava e mandava mensagens com frequência, e você respondia na medida em que arranjava tempo entre seus tantos afazeres. Eu passei a refletir sobre nós, se você sentiria, tal como diz, tanta falta de mim quanto eu sentia de você. Me perguntei se ainda era quem você queria, e se você ainda era o garoto que eu conhecia - e fiz, em algum ponto, um verdadeiro trabalho investigativo sobre como estava a sua vida. Eu vi que você havia viajado algumas vezes, e algumas delas tinha passado em branco em seus relatos. Você nunca veio ao Japão, apesar de uma de suas irmãs ter vindo para cá no mínimo umas 15 vezes de lá pra cá.

Foi quando eu tomei conhecimento das nossas lacunas e deixei esses espaços se formarem entre nós. Eu me senti estranha, e não quis tocar no assunto com você. Eu conversei com os meus amigos mais próximos naquele momento e tive respostas diferentes. Tomoyo chegou a dizer que me emprestava dinheiro para ir para a China ter uma conversa séria com você, que essa espera já estava longa o bastante (ela voltou a dizer isso esses dias, inclusive). Yoshiro abriu minha cabeça para um mundo de possibilidades que iam de te dar espaço, pois se você não havia me contado dessas coisas, eu estava arranjando problemas atoa, até dar um tempo com você para nós dois reavaliarmos nossa situação.

Eu não queria falar com você sobre isso e acabei deixando assim. Kero uma vez me disse que talvez fosse a hora de eu me resolver com você para ficarmos juntos ou então seguir minha vida. Ele disse que eu era muito nova para ficar quieta e me prender, que eu era bonita e chamava mais a atenção do que eu pensava e, se estava me sentindo sozinha, precisava fazer algo sobre isso. Não era como se eu estivesse realmente bem. Kero me lembrou que desde pequena eu era acostumada a sonhar com alguém, e que me ver melancólica por continuar sonhando mas precisando da realidade era muito triste. Eu precisava encontrar minha própria realidade, ele disse, assim como havia construído minha própria força, minha própria magia. Eu precisava me reinventar - como estou tentando fazer agora.

Tudo isso que ele me disse me ajudou a manter de pé, depois que eu usei minhas novas habilidades de audição seletiva com ele e acabei saindo com Yoshiro e tendo uma porção de problemas depois. Eu acho que havia falado muito pouco do Kero até aqui, o que é até injusto, sendo que ele está me ajudando o tempo todo. Ele talvez seja uma das únicas pessoas que, apesar de ainda não gostar de você de todo coração, ainda vê essas duas possibilidades com pé de igualdade. Ele acredita que eu posso ser feliz com ou sem você, mas que não posso mais esperar. Por isso insistiu tanto para eu começar a te escrever.

Eu acredito que posso, sim, ser feliz com ou sem você. Mas, hoje em dia, as duas alternativas doem - e eu espero que possa fazer a segunda não doer mais, pois a minha esperança em nós dois morre em todas as vezes que eu penso nos sentimentos que escaparam pelas nossas lacunas. Ela morre por conta de toda essa espera na qual eu acabei me cansando cada vez mais. Ela morre quando eu penso que já desejei muitas vezes ser livre, e que acredito que em algum momento você tenha desejado o mesmo. A esperança se desfaz mesmo quando eu espero o contrário, quando eu te vejo tentando falar comigo, quando você me mandou uma sms que eu abri, fazendo com que eu traísse minhas próprias promessas. A esperança é rasgada quando eu leio suas palavras, quando eu sei que errei, quando eu acredito que nós dois erramos mas que você diz que ainda me ama e eu sei que te amo também, mas eu continuo sem entender _como_. A esperança se rasga porque a vida não apaga tudo o que eu fiz e escrevi, nem apaga suas olheiras da minha mente, Syaoran. Eu sei que a esperança se foi, acabou, morreu, quando eu estou a cada linha tentar ressuscitar ela sem nenhum sucesso, sabendo que te feri enquanto buscava alguma paz em meio de toda essa confusão e culpa. A gente se perdeu, eu te perdi ou eu _me_ perdi em algum lugar dessa esperança de nós dois. Agora eu estou tentando me encontrar fora dela, em uma esperança só minha, que precisa acontecer agora. Uma esperança que não envolva mais medo de te machucar - ou machucar qualquer outra pessoa - que diga respeito apenas a mim.

Estou buscando uma vida sem espera e uma liberdade da qual eu nunca experimentei tendo esse compromisso com você, Syaoran. Eu tenho sim, noção de quanto te machuco com tudo isso e me dói. Eu tenho tentado renovar tudo na minha vida depois de ter… tido aqueles problemas com Yoshiro, desde então eu penso em talvez testar a minha vida sem você e sem essa confusão que é estar em um relacionamento onde eu estou quase sozinha. Eu sinto falta de uma vida que eu nunca tive. Por mais que meu pai tenha dito tantas coisas bonitas sobre ele e a mamãe e sobre nós dois, a minha esperança se perdeu e eu não sei como transformar o nosso amor em algo sublime, como ele diz. Mas ele pode estar certo, Kero também pode estar certo e eu seria feliz com você se eu tentasse. Mas para isso, eu ainda teria que esperar, eu ainda teria que ter esperanças. E você já sabe essa resposta. Eu preciso deixar a minha esperança particular acontecer.

Sabe algo curioso sobre esse término que teve a consulta de várias pessoas, menos de você? É que Yui não quis me dizer nada a respeito do que está acontecendo, por mais que ele saiba de tudo isso. Nem ele, nem o Yukito tentaram me aconselhar. Touya foi sempre a favor do nosso término e passou a ser mais ainda depois do que aconteceu em Tokio, porque ele te culpa por aquilo. Mas o silêncio do meu guardião e meu cunhado, os dois tão próximos de mim, cientes da minha dúvida e das minhas atitudes, me deixa realmente intrigada - não foram eles que abriram meus olhos para você? Que me livraram do deslumbramento que eu tinha pelo Yukito? E agora eu precisava, talvez, de algumas palavras deles e eu não encontro. Eu normalmente perguntaria a você o que pensa sobre isso - entretanto, não espero mais resposta, para fazer tal pergunta.

E dentre todas as coisas difíceis e desafiadoras de te dizer adeus, são os rastros que você está deixando em tudo o que existe no meu mundo - e a maneira com que você está fazendo questão de ser notado cada vez mais, logo no momento em que eu queria te esquecer. Era para esse ser o meu momento de liberdade, de redenção por tudo o que eu me torturei na minha cabeça por todos esses anos longe de você - seria o período exato para eu entender e acomodar em mim mesma os meus sentimentos por você, que se modificaram tanto. Só que eu não me sinto bem, agora, como me sentia no início dessa carta, há um mês atrás. Agora eu estou me sentindo tensa e cansada, como quando precisei transformar todas as cartas e resolver problemas que eu nunca pensei que teria. Eu estou tendo sentimentos que nunca pensei ter - no fundo, eu pensei que de alguma maneira você pudesse aceitar e seguir também a sua vida longe da minha. Eu não contava com uma resposta tão desesperada da sua parte quando, em todos esses anos, você deixou esse espaço se criar entre nós.

A confusão, Syaoran, está me deixando estranha. Eu sinto uma dor de barriga como se estivesse ansiosa, como se esperasse por algo acontecer. Preciso acabar com isso em mim - e quero que você entenda isso e, de uma vez por todas, entenda que estamos sim, terminando, e que a partir de agora somos estranhos, nossas vidas já não possuem mais o mesmo destino e não são mais entrelaçadas.

Antes que eu não consiga mais, antes que eu leia mais coisas suas e mude minha cabeça, antes que você venha me atormentar de novo, estou aproveitando essa folga de dois dias que você está me dando para concluir minha tarefa.

Acabou, Syaoran Li.

Adeus.


	10. O Retorno do Lobo

_ACHARAM MESMO que eu ia detonar meu queridinho atoa, né non? Então, aqui vai o que ele estava fazendo esse tempo todo._

* * *

Eu havia crescido, ou melhor, evoluído muito nos últimos 15 anos. Criei coragem e forças que nunca pensei que poderia ter - mas que sempre soube que precisaria criar um dia. Foram longos anos - os mais longos da minha vida - em que me preparei para cumprir algumas promessas, das quais apenas uma escolhi fazer.

Era em volta dessa promessa que todas as outras giravam (e _dela_ o meu mundo dependia).

Quando fui ao Japão pela primeira vez, ainda criança, meu mestre me fez prometer que eu seria o mago mais poderoso da China. Mas as coisas não aconteceram de acordo com as metas dele, e quando perdi a posse das cartas para Sakura, ele exigiu que eu procurasse a todo custo outros meios de cumprir essa promessa, uma vez que as cartas Clow já estavam nas mãos de outro mago. Todo o tempo que passei no Japão dando suporte para Sakura fez com que eu percebesse a força desse desafio, pois naquela época, não tinha forças nem para auxiliá-la devidamente. E então eu soube que, para cumprir a promessa feita ao meu mestre, meu treino seria mais intenso do que qualquer treino que eu conhecesse.

Minha família, por outro lado, possuía tradições seculares, regras a serem seguidas e não foi fácil fazer uma simples visita ao Japão durante todos esses anos. Para visitar minha querida namorada Sakura, foi necessário que eu fizesse muitos favores e tarefas complicadas. Eles queriam, o tempo todo, mais de mim do que ser apenas companheiro da herdeira de Clow. A presença dele em nosso sangue não era nem ao menos louvada o bastante para que quisessem dele mais do que as suas cartas e seu poder, entretanto, era necessário para eles que eu fosse maior, que eu merecesse meu nome, que eu não fosse uma sombra de Sakura e nunca precisasse ser protegido por ninguém. Então minha família - enquanto clã Li - fez com que em cerimônia eu prometesse ser mais forte, física, mágica, financeira e intelectualmente do que meus antecessores, antes que pudesse ganhar a liberdade de ir para o Japão livremente.

Essas duas promessas me obrigaram a muitas outras, que me levaram a muitos trabalhos exaustivos demais. Eu lutei, me feri, me fortaleci. Trabalhei, cumpri e superei todas as expectativas dos meus superiores no clã, criando patrimônio próprio e independente, viabilizando uma vida sem clã nenhum, planejada para ser vivida com a Sakura, preferencialmente longe de todas essas complicações, assim que cumprisse a promessa que fiz a minha mãe.

Eu prometi que não abandonaria minha família antes que a compreendesse e amasse - algo que, a princípio, me pareceu impossível. Estudei mais que qualquer outro descendente dos Li sobre de onde viemos e o que nos fez o que somos. Amar os Li por isso foi a parte mais difícil de todas, e para tanto precisei recuperar memórias perdidas, e muitas delas dariam mais orgulho para nós do que as que são contadas para as crianças. Muitas gerações foram fruto dessas versões erradas das histórias certas, e foram os valores delas que me fizeram brigar com a Sakura tantas vezes enquanto criança. Pude engolir parte da minha raiva por toda a sujeira do clã, e respeitá-lo novamente. Foi em uma das últimas conversas que tive com a minha mãe acerca dessas histórias e da promessa recém cumprida que descobri que eu estava atrasado.

Ainda restava uma promessa, aquela que me fez correr atrás de todas as outras. Eu havia completado todos os desafios a fim de me tornar forte e hábil, apenas para perceber que o meu prêmio não era um objeto, não era uma estatueta de ouro ou uma relíquia parada e reluzente no fim de uma longa batalha. O que eu mais queria não era uma recompensa, não era uma princesa que me esperaria para sempre em um torre. Eu amava alguém vivo e real, e havia sido tolo o bastante para pensar que apenas me esforçar em silêncio bastaria. Fui tolo o bastante para acreditar que ela não perceberia que eu não a contava tudo - e criei um espaço entre nós onde ela deveria ter estado para me apoiar, para que eu não lutasse sozinho, para que eu tivesse apoio - pois de mim nunca havia sido cobrada a solidão que me impus. Eu fiz de tudo para no fim perceber que tudo havia sido pouco, tudo estava atrasado, que eu ainda tinha uma luta final, mais difícil do que qualquer outra.

No segundo em que eu recebi a notificação de um e-mail novo e pedi um instante a minha mãe para lê-lo, eu percebi que agora eu estava lutando contra o tempo, para cumprir a promessa mais importante de todas: a que fiz à Sakura.

Eu estava voltando.

* * *

 _Agora, dois pontos importantes:_

 _1 - Esse POV Syaorano não tem o papel de fazer com que tudo o que a Sakura trabalhou em todas essas cartas tenha sido em vão, apenas faz com que ele note que o tempo passou (e eu sofri calado, não deu/PERA) e ele errou pra caramba deixando isso acontecer. Na verdade são uma porção de coisas que a Sakura não tinha como saber (porque não tem bola de cristal), mas o Syaoran não contou._

 _2 - Existe toda uma história a ser aberta nesse vácuo temporal pelo lado dele. Enquanto a Sakura se fortaleceu no canon que é sobre ela (SAKURA card captors -q) nesse espaço entre ela estar cuidando da vida dela no Japão - que eventualmente incluía suas incumbências de maga da região - o Syaoran precisou se fortalecer também, o que exigiu um esforço bem maior, tendo em vista que até o fim do mangá ele se fortaleceu também mas não no mesmo nível que a Sakurinha._

 _3 - (sim, criei um ponto novo) Sei o quanto é clichê esse lance de obrigações de Syaoran para com o clã. Mas é tão difícil fugir daquilo que você cresceu lendo... UASHDUASHDUSAUHD No fim das contas gosto de ver ele assumindo esse papel que ele nasceu pra cumprir. -q E somos criados por referências, né! Até essa ideia de, talvez, fazer uma fic do Syaoran surgiu depois que li Senhor do Norte (que é de Inuyasha), e que me fez pensar um pouco mais numa fic de mais ação/política do que só romance romance romance. Vamos ver se funciona (e se sai do papel de verdade)._

 _4 - (MAIS UM PORQUE SIM) Lobo - coming soon. Leiam e, quem sabe, a conversa entre Syaoran e Sakura não vá acontecer? (Mas não garanto finais felizes porque... bem. Alguém aqui leu Menina? UHSADUHAUDHSAUHDUASHDUHASDUH)_

 _5 - OBRIGADA POR LEREM ATÉ AQUI. Sejam meus amigos pra sempre, por favor?_


End file.
